Every Breath You Take
by Visage
Summary: After Qui-Gon's death, he watches over Obi-Wan through the events of the Star Wars Universe, including Anakin's training, and turning... (Non-Slash)


Every Breath You Take  
By ~*Visage*~  
  
Hello, all! I'm back for my third Star Wars Story! I hope I haven't taken anyone's idea with this (if I did, I'm sorry!!!) but I hope everyone will enjoy it just the same! ^_^ I'm not exactly sure how a Jedi Master would act in the Force, so don't get mad at me for anything wrong. Also, please excuse Chapter 6 (Which deals with Episode III) and the Epilogue (which is Episode IV) One, Ep. III hasn't been made yet, so I really didn't have anything to go by (and it was either that or wait until it came out in 2005 (which was really going to bug me) or write it now.. So I did.) And the Epilogue is done kinda bad... I didn't have Ep. IV available to get the actual quotes off of it, so bear with my memory. ^_^) Other than that, I don't own Star Wars (Though I wouldn't mind having Ewan McGregor or Liam Neeson in my back yard so I could visit them whenever I wanted...) and I don't own the Song "Every Breath You Take." I'm not exactly sure ho did it first, but the version I've been living off of for the past couple weeks is by Rockappella. (It's so sweet! You have to hear it!!! ^_^) Anyway, please excuse any mistakes including Grammar, spelling, or events and the crappy way this wound up being formatted... Stupid technology... My computer doesn't seem to agree with ff.net when I want to post something... Hopefully you can still make sense of it... Anyway, please review when you're done and, as always, Enjoy!!!  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his heart break as the Lightsaber pierced his Master's body. Something inside snapped as he screamed, desperately wishing he wasn't behind the force field.   
  
He eyed the Sith angrily, wishing death, every obscenity, and every horrible thought he could possibly remember on the freakish Sith. He felt fear rise up inside him for his Master. "Fear is the path to the dark side." He remember Master Yoda's teachings that had been drilled into him since he was an Initiate in the Creche. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." That was exactly what he wanted, for the Sith to suffer.  
  
Yet at the same time, he heard Qui-Gon's lessons. "You must control your feelings. Release them into the force. Peace over anger, honor over hate, strength over fear." Obi-Wan knew that the Masters were right. He breathed in deeply, attempting to calm his body, waiting for his opportunity to strike.  
The world was becoming dark for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He felt the life force slowly seep out of his body. He knew there was no hope for him now.  
  
He vaguely saw Obi-Wan dash out from somewhere, most likely from behind the force field. He couldn't follow the swift movements of his Apprentice, yet he heard the clash of Lightsabers and the sound of graceful footfalls. //My Obi-Wan, // he thought to himself, and careful not to transmit any message to his Padawan that would distract him. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, releasing the pain he felt the Force. Slowly, the searing throb reduced itself into a dull ache. He didn't know whether it was because he had accepted the pain, or if he was to far gone to recognizes it.   
  
His thoughts turned back to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon couldn't hear the clash of the energy weapons. Was his Obi-Wan okay? Maybe the Sith had become to much for his dear Padawan as well, and they now shared the same fate. //NO!// He berated himself. //Obi-Wan is okay.// He trusted his instincts without lowering his mental shields to check. If Obi-Wan was okay, he needed to focus on the task at hand.  
  
Qui-Gon heard a groan coming from his side. He opened his eyes and saw his Padawan jump up, and slay the Sith with his Lightsaber. The Sith had met his match. Qui-Gon's beliefs were confirmed. Not only was Obi-Wan a wiser man than himself, but also a better Jedi. He knew that his young Padawan would one day become the Jedi Knight he had known he would become.   
  
The air became cold, and his vision swam, but the Old Jedi Master made every effort to stay alert. He heard a 'saber deactivate as footsteps rushed to him. He felt his Padawan's hand lift his head into his lap. He thought with slight amusement, //How many times has this happened, only reversed?// Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon already saw unshed tears welling in the young Jedi's eyes. His mind registered the waves of peace and hope that Obi-Wan sent. They had been through so much, Qui-Gon knew that his Padawan couldn't believe that this was truly the end.  
  
"It's to late, " Qui-Gon tried to argue, stuttering on the words. Oh how much there was to tell his young Jedi., and so little time to do so. Obi-Wan mumbled "no's" to his Master, attempting to reassure not only the prone Jedi Knight, but himself as well.  
  
"Promise me you will train the boy." Qui-Gon asked. He believed in this Anakin Skywalker, knowing what the Council refused to believe.  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"He is the chosen one." Qui-Gon reached up and touched his Padawan's cheek. He was leaving a huge responsibility on the boy, but Qui-Gon knew his Obi-Wan. And he knew that it was time for his Obi-Wan to become a man.  
  
"He will bring balance to the force." Qui-Gon gazed into the turquoise eyes of his Padawan, his truest friend, his only son.  
  
Qui-Gon felt his eyes close. He desperately wished his eyes to remain open so he could tell his Padawan how much he loved and cared for him. He sent his feelings through their bond. Feeling one of Obi-Wan's hot tears fall on his face, he knew he had seen his Padawan for the last time.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the life force leave his Master. He had been trying his best to keep his Jedi composure, but as Qui-Gon's body became limp, he let the tears fall freely. Qui-Gon Jinn, was dead.  
Chapter 1- The End of a Legend  
"Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you..."  
As the flames grew in strength, heat began to emanate from the Funeral Pyre. Qui-Gon had to admit, it was a bit unnerving watching his own body go up in flames. Yet at the same time, it brought a feeling of calm, and closure to him. But he knew that there were not many others that felt the same serenity that he was feeling now.   
  
Qui-Gon quietly surveyed the arena where the Jedi Knights and Padawans had gathered so often before. Too often for his tastes, especially now. Feelings of sorrow, and remorse swept through the crowed space from the Jedi that he had somehow affected in his life. Then, Qui-Gon felt an emotion he didn't fully expect, guilt.   
  
The Jedi Master looked for the source of this strange feeling. His eyes fell upon Master's Yoda and Windu, standing in the back, trying to stay out of the way, but grieving none the less. He found Bant, Garen Muln, and Reeft, long time friends of Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker, who felt out of place in the Jedi Ritual. Then, he found the source, His own Padawan, Obi-Wan.  
  
//No.// He corrected himself. Obi-Wan might have been his apprentice, but he was no longer a Padawan Learner. Hours before, Yoda had bestowed on him the level of Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel his own guilt. Not because Obi-Wan was now a Knight who didn't need his teachings and guidance, but because he had not been there for his Padawan. His former Padawan. Qui-Gon grinned to himself. Obi-Wan would always be the boy who fought by his side, and the Padawan who held the record for landing in the Healer's Ward.   
  
Qui-Gon took one last look around the grounds. He knew he would be back to watch over his Padawan and the Young Skywalker. They would cause great change in the galaxy, and together, would bring balance to the Force.   
Chapter 2- The Training of the Chosen One  
Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you..."  
"That's it, Anakin. Again."  
  
Anakin Skywalker sighed. It was the fifth time that his Master made him do the exercise, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh as he watched. //At least Obi-Wan understands why I always made him repeat the same move over and over again.//  
  
"This is for your own good, Padawan. So you'll remember when you're in a desperate situation." Obi-Wan repeated his Master's wisdom. "This is exactly how I learned all this as well."  
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon heard the agitation in the Padawan's voice. Obi-Wan had never been that obvious with his annoyance.   
  
It had been almost a full year since the fatal Battle of Naboo. Qui-Gon had always been checking in on Obi-Wan, making sure that everything was going well. Obi-Wan had begun to train Anakin well, but Qui-Gon could see some spots where both could improve, but the beginnings of an Apprenticeship were always a little rocky.   
  
Anakin finished another flawless summersault midair, and returned to the ground. Obi-Wan smiled. "Good. That's all for today. But what do you say to a sparing match before we head back?" Obi-Wan began to unclip his Lightsaber from his belt.  
  
"Not today, Master." Anakin replied. "I have some much stuff to do. Maybe some other time."   
  
"Oh." Qui-Gon could see the disappointment in his Padawan's eyes. "Some other time, then." He brushed off the comment as he reattached his 'Saber. Qui-Gon's felt his heart break at Anakin's refusal. When Obi-Wan had been that age, and even well into his teen years, he hardly ever refused a 'Saber dual, especially with his Master.  
  
//Qui-Gon Jinn!// He scolded himself. //Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are not the same person. Stop comparing them!// That was the one thing Qui-Gon couldn't help but do every time he looked in on the two, and he hated himself every time he did.  
  
"I'll see you back at our quarters, then?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously. Qui-Gon shook his head. //Be firm with the boy, Padawan.//  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin gathered his things and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his Padawan leave. Qui-Gon felt the pang of guilt and remorse flow off of Obi-Wan. He felt inadequate as a teacher.  
  
//Do not fear, My Padawan.// Qui-Gon soothed him through the force, sending him reassuring messages. //Wisdom will come with time, as well as the knowledge to teach your apprentice. Patience is the key.//  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Patience." He murmured. "That's exactly what Qui-Gon would say."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan unclipped his Lightsaber, and activated it. Obi-Wan leapt, twirling in midair, practicing some of the more difficult katras he had mastered. He was maturing into a strong and wise Jedi Knight. His ginger hair had grown a few inches, and a beard framed his mouth. His Padawan's appearance may have changed, but when Qui-Gon looked into his eyes, it was as if no time had passed at all.  
  
Things were going well. Qui-Gon nodded his approval before vanishing into the Force.  
Chapter 3- Inconveniences   
"Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take..."  
Qui-Gon paced back and forth in the small corridor. He rubbed his hands together, desperately wishing to take his mind off of his circumstances... Nothing helped.  
  
//Oh, Padawan.// He cried. //I should have known you would have gotten yourself into trouble.// A few more years had passed with little or no events of significance. Qui-Gon had watched over Kenobi and Skywalker diligently, helping both Master and Padawan understand when needed. Watching the two had been comical at times, yet caused heart breaking grief at others. Now was one of those times of anguish.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had been on a mission to New Herthon, overseeing the inauguration of the New President, when a riot had broken out. The Jedi had quieted the rebellion quite quickly, but not without much risk. They had captured Obi-Wan and tortured him to the brink of death. Qui-Gon stayed by his side as much as he could, but he could do nothing to ease his Padawan's suffering. Luckily, Anakin and the guards from New Herthon had found him, just in time, and brought him back to the Healers in the Jedi Temple. That had been three days before.  
  
Qui-Gon would have given his soul just to hold his Padawan and tell him it would be alright, if only he wold come back to him. Yet he knew that no matter how much he hoped, he would never be physically there for his Padawan again.   
  
Qui-Gon looked over to Anakin, standing in the same hallway, obviously worried about his Master as well. He had matured into a Padawan of 14, diligently learning the ways of the Force. He was coming along fast, already a level above normal Padawans his age. But Qui-Gon could feel the confusion, and guilt that radiated off of Young Skywalker.   
  
//Calm yourself, Annie.// Qui-Gon said to the boy. //It was not your fault. You are the reason he lives.//  
  
Anakin lifted his head from the ground, searching out the source of the voice. He knew it had come from his head, but Qui-Gon knew that the Padawan couldn't help but feel it had been someone he knew. The Force wouldn't use his childhood nickname, or so one would think.  
  
"Anakin?" One of the Healers called, emerging from Obi-Wan's room. "You may come in now. We believe he is regaining consciousness."  
  
Qui-Gon rushed into the small room himself. Upon sight of his Padawan, he couldn't hold back a shudder. His skin was at least three shades paler than normal, with black and blue marks covering it. His chest rose and fell softly, barely noticeable unless one watched for it. The Master was immediately to his Padawan's side. He longed to stroke his hair, caress his cheek, for any touch that would help his Obi-Wan. As a part of the living force, that, he knew, was impossible.   
  
Qui-Gon moved his transparent hand over his Padawan's forehead. He could sense the turmoil and confusion within the Young Knight. //Please, My Padawan.// He thought. //It is not your time to rejoin me. Come back to where you are needed.//  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes began to flutter. Qui-Gon could feel the relief flow from all present in the room. The Master allowed himself a small celebration. His Padawan was alive. More than once, he had almost lost Obi-Wan in his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it again.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes searched the room. "Master?" He croaked, his throat sore and dry.  
  
//I'm here, Padawan.// He thought to himself.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin spoke up, confused by his Master's first words.   
  
Obi-wan looked to his apprentice, a smile on his face. "Anakin. You're alright."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled himself. That was his Obi-Wan. The man who took a bullet for someone and asked if *they* were well. Everything would be fine. Qui-Gon took one last look at the Team before spiriting himself away.  
Chapter 4- Sensing the Darkness  
"Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you..."  
Qui-Gon sighed. A few moments of peace settled over the Force. He hardly had anytime to breath, not that it was necessary. Still, rest felt good whether one required it or not.  
Suddenly, the Jedi Master felt a wave of pain. He turned his head quickly towards the source, as old habits die hard. //Tatooine.// He thought. It was Anakin! But what had hurt the boy so?  
  
Qui-Gon spirited himself to the planet as fast as he could, centering himself on Anakin's location. He found himself inside a small hut. A fire cast a dim light around the room, yet provided little heat. Anakin was kneeling of the ground, a woman in his arms. After a few moments, he recognized her. It was Anakin's mother.  
  
"Stay with me, Mom!? Anakin tried to laugh through his tears, caressing her face. Yet Qui-Gon knew she was ready to be released.  
  
"I love-" His Mother said, struggling for breath. Suddenly, her head lolled back. She was dead.  
  
Anakin tried to contain his emotions, yet Qui-Gon sensed them spilling out. The room began to emanate with rage, hate, fear, sorrow, the emotions that lead to the path of the Dark Side.  
  
Qui-Gon watched, stricken with horror as Anakin activated his Lightsaber, the blue blade casting a shadow on his face.  
  
//Anakin! Anakin!// Qui-Gon tried to yell, but the Young Jedi was full of too many emotions, and dead set on his goal to notice The Master's words.  
  
Qui-Gon thought quickly, spiriting himself to the Jedi Temple on Courescant where Master Yoda was meditating. He had to get through to someone, and Yoda seemed the most likely to hear his desperate message.  
  
Qui-Gon began to fear that the Council had been right about the boy all along.  
Chapter 5- Reflections  
"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace..."  
Obi-Wan had been coming to this small spot for quite some time now. More frequently in the time after Geonosis. Qui-Gon could feel the turmoil within his Padawan's mind. If only he could help.  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his usual place on the floor, holding his knees close to his chest. His eyes were focused on a spot straight ahead. Qui-Gon could feel his heart break just seeing his beloved Padawan like this.  
  
Qui-Gon began to gather energy from the Force. His Padawan looked like he could use a friend. "Obi-Wan?" He asked. The Jedi Knight looked up, surprised to see the ghostly form of his Master. Slowly, he rose to his bare feet. Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh. Once again, Obi-Wan was in the Hall of Remembrance without any kind of shoes.  
"I don't want to hear it if you catch a cold. Always running around the Temple without your boots. Tisk tisk..."   
  
"Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said, not laughing at his Master's attempt at humor. He bowed his head slightly forward out of respect and habit.  
  
"My Pada- Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon corrected himself. "I must admit, I will never see you as anything but my Young Apprentice for as long as you live, even though I have seen you become a very capable Jedi Knight."  
  
"Thank you, Master. It has been a while."  
  
"Yes, My Padawan. I see Anakin's training has been going well."   
  
"Yes, Master... Somewhat." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, urging Obi-Wan to tell him what he was hiding.  
  
"He- He's to arrogant... Stubborn... He follows his emotions rather than the Will of the Force..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Qui-Gon said skeptically. "Sounds like a certain Padawan I used to know."  
  
"Yes, Master. But I at least took responsibility for my actions, and tried to mend my ways."  
  
"One is always learning, Obi-Wan. No one learns everything they need to know at the exact same stage in life. You yourself were above average in Lightsaber skills... Yet you were lacking in... Social Etiquette..."  
  
Qui-Gon saw the small smile form on Obi-Wan's face. Both remembered a very clingy initiate who would attach himself to a Creche Master and stay there for the remainder of the day.   
  
"You must be patient with him, Obi-Wan. It time, you both will work as one."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head again.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He did not wish to leave his Padawan in such despair, but he hoped that he had at least soothed the Jedi Knight's mind. "Remember, I'm always with you, My Padawan. May the Force be with you."  
  
The Jedi Master felt a glimpse of sorrow from his Padawan at his parting words. "Goodbye, Master." With that, Qui-Gon disappeared.  
Chapter 6- The End of the Chosen One  
"Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take..."  
Anakin Skywalker activated his Lightsaber, The normal green colored blade had been replaced by blood read.  
  
"I am the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just as I said I would be."  
  
Qui-Gon looked from Master to Padawan. The two stood facing each other in a room filled with cables and technical wiring that hadn't been used in years.  
  
"More Powerful than Master Windu, wiser than Master Yoda, and ten times better than your precious Qui-Gon Jinn." Anakin gave an evil laugh, causing the anger to well up inside Obi-Wan. He had struck a nerve.  
  
//Obi-Wan.// Qui-Gon said to his Padawan. Obi-Wan did not hear the Force calling to him, urging his raging heart to be still.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in that man. Don't you remember? He was ready to drop you in a moments notice once I came along. Such little loyalty he had. I'd spit on his grave if he were worthy of such praise."  
  
The Jedi master noticed Obi-Wan breathe in deeply to calm himself. Nothing else seemed to work.   
  
//Obi-Wan.// Qui-Gon tried again, calmly. //Control your feelings. Do not give into hate.// Obi-Wan stood silently, his hands resting at his sides.  
  
"I will prove it to you, *Master.*" Anakin spat the word as if it were a curse.  
  
"I will not fight you, Anakin." Qui-Gon felt the calm spread through Obi-Wan's body as he released his anger into the Force. Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel pride in his Padawan. How far Young Kenobi had come.  
  
"Just as I thought. You are less worthy of the title, Jedi than your Master. You will die without a fight." Anakin lunged for Obi-Wan, holding his 'saber above his head attempting to bring it down on the Jedi Knight in a single killing blow.  
  
With the flick of a wrist, Obi-Wan activated his own Lightsaber, blocking Anakin's attempt. Both Jedi stood, barely and inch apart, their eyes never loosing contact as red clashed with blue.   
  
Qui-Gon cold feel the rage, boiling up inside Young Skywalker. What had caused the boy so much anger? And why did he take it out on Obi-Wan? There were many questions, yet only one answer. Anakin Skywalker had succumbed to the power of the Dark Side.  
  
The battle seemed to rage on for hours. The Padawan would strike, and the Master would deflect. Their movements began to seem like a dance, flowing easily from them. Yet, Qui-Gon could feel Anakin's strength faltering. The Spirit Master gathered energy from the force, sending all he could to his Padawan.   
  
Suddenly, Anakin lost his footing, slamming hard to the ground. Obi-Wan pounced on him in a second, holding his 'Saber less than an inch from Anakin's face.  
  
"Yes. That's it." Anakin hissed. "Kill me. Feel the power of the Dark Side. Let it flow through you. Embrace the hate you feel for me."  
  
Obi-Wan started to plunge his weapon into the Padawan's heart. He stopped, seeming to think about what he was doing. Qui-Gon wished to guide him, but this was the choice one had to make on their own.   
  
"No." Obi-Wan said plainly. "I will not throw away my training. I have spent my life devoting it to the Jedi Order. You will not change my mind." Qui-Gon sighed in relief. //Yes, Obi-Wan. That is it.// He thought to himself.  
  
Obi-Wan flicked his 'Saber across the young Apprentice's cheek, leaving a burning pink scar. Obi-Wan deactivated his saber. "Live your life how you wish, but remember this. Always remember this. You are dead, Anakin Skywalker. Run. Run away, and never return."  
  
Anakin began to stand, unsure of what Obi-Wan would do. As he reached his feet, he paused for a moment before he suddendly reared his Lightsaber up, trying to ram the weapon into Obi-Wan's heart. But the Knight was faster, kicking the Padawan in the gut, causing him to double over. Obi-Wan brought the handle of his saber, still deactivated, down on Anakin's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the confusion in Anakin as his senses swam from the pain. "I will get you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He spat before the world of darkness over took him.   
  
"Never fear, my Padawan. You already have." Obi-Wan spoke softly. "For my will to live died with you, just as my soul died with Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon wished to dry the tears of his Padawan, or just to hold him to calm himself. //My Obi-Wan.// He murmured as he watched the Jedi Knight walk away. Qui-Gon bowed his head, and vanished once more into the Force.  
~*Epilogue*~  
"Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Ever smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you..."  
Qui-Gon had kept his word. He'd watched over his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The former Jedi Knight had made a life for himself on Tatooine as a hermit, looking after Anakin Skywalker's son, Luke. There was so much of Anakin that Qui-Gon saw in Luke, and that is what scared him, and Obi-Wan the most. Yet, with the Jedi Order disbanded, there really was no fear of Luke turning to the Dark Side of the Force, unless Anakin, now known through out the galaxy as Darth Vader, found out about his son.  
  
But now, as Obi-Wan became involved in another battle against Darth Vader, Qui-Gon could help but hear a voice at the back of his mind. He was to be with his son again soon.  
  
As Qui-Gon watched the ensuing battle, he felt that Obi-Wan realized this, as well. Luke and the others needed time to get away. Obi-Wan would provide that for them. He lifted up his Lightsaber, conceding to his opponent. Darth Vader slashed at the Jedi Knight, killing him instantly. The old form of Obi-Wan Kenobi dissapeared, leaving his brown Jedi cloak as the only clue he had ever existed.   
  
Qui-Gon heard the scream from Luke as the others pulled him towards the ship. They needed to get away. Qui-Gon sent the young Skywalker boy to the ship, and watched as they excelled into hyperspace, safe from the danger.  
Qui-Gon immediately went to where Obi-Wan had come into the Force. He lay still on the ground, resting how he had collapsed for the final time in the natural world.  
  
The Master bent down next to his Padawan. Cautiously, he ran a finger down the man's face. Joy overwhelmed him. //My son.// He cried.  
Obi-Wan stirred. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He tenderly opened his eyes, afraid of what to expect. The face of Qui-Gon appeared, stunning him for a moment. //Master?// He questioned. Qui-Gon nodded. //It is time to rest, Padawan. You have earned your place.//  
  
//Padawan?// Obi-Wan smiled. //I have not heard that name in a long time.//  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. His Obi-Wan was coming back to him.   
  
//Welcome home, my son.//  
"Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..."  
~*Visage*~ 


End file.
